The invention is concerned with dealing with the common problem of initiating a voice connection with the right department of an enterprise, such as a retail department store. These days, live operators have largely been replaced by prerecorded directory trees which present the potential consumer with a great amount of inconvenience. Nevertheless, such directory trees are in increasingly common use.